


Again and Again- A Deanmon Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Demon Dean, Backwards Poem, Backwards Poetry, Backwards/forwards poems, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Post-Season/Series 09 Finale, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, deanmon, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Well, Dean's a demon. And that's cool, right? This is just who he is now.Or is it just who he's always been?





	Again and Again- A Deanmon Backwards Poem

###  **“** **Again and Again** **” in Dean's words**

_Still human._

_I know I’m not_

_A demon_

_A monster_

_This is just me_

_Who I am_

_I can’t deny_

_I’ve done some things_

_But_

_It doesn’t matter_

_I say_

_You only live once_

_Unless you’re me_

_Who cares if I die?_

_Actually,_

_Dead and alive_

_I’m just something in between_

_I’ll just come back_

_Again and again_

_I’ll kill you and_

_Like it but_

_I_

_don’t think_ _  
_ _I’m dead, messed up_

_Exactly the opposite..._

_I have never felt so alive_

 

**Is that really the truth, Dean? Try reading backwards this time...**

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I wrote that in maybeeee fifteen minutes? So I apologize if it's not as good as some of the other ones I took my time with.  
> Also I apologize for leaving poor Sam out of these poems XD it wasn't my intention at all, and I did start a brother-themed angst-fest poem last night but I got stuck for the first time! I'll figure it out eventually and I hope to do more Sam-centered poems in the future :)  
> Any other characters/events/perspectives you want to see a backwards poem about?? Let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
